


Stucky/Reader Vignettes

by LadyRimouski



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Forced Orgasm, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRimouski/pseuds/LadyRimouski
Summary: Little intimate moments of your relationship with two supersoldiers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

You were lounging on the sofa with your laptop, in the middle of some work you had brought home, a cup of tea perched on your knee.

Steve and Bucky came into the apartment, slamming the door in their haste. They slammed into the kitchen island, Bucky pressing Steve backwards against the counter, kissing him deeply. Their limbs tangled as Steve hastily pulled down the shoulders of Bucky’s jacket, Bucky’s hands running through Steve’s hair. When Bucky stepped back to unbuckle his belt, dropping his pants to the ground, Steve ambled over to the sofa.

“And what are your plans this evening,” he asked, leaning over the back of the sofa and drawing you in to a toe curling kiss.

“Steve’s been eye-fucking me all afternoon,” Bucky explained, “We’re headed toward the bedroom. Do you want to come join us?”

“No, you boys go ahead,” you smiled to yourself. They were so cute when they got all riled up like this, but you were on a roll with your analysis, and not quite in the mood for an all-out fuck-fest, which it seemed like this was heading towards. “I’ll join you at bedtime.”

Steve gently caressed your jawline and gave you one last parting kiss, “As you wish,” as Bucky pulled him away by his hips, and they both laughingly disappeared through the bedroom door.

You turned your head back towards your files. While you didn’t feel the need to join in, it made you happy when they made each other happy. The faint sounds of their heavy breathing and plaintive moans made an appealing soundtrack to your evening’s work. You knew your boys well, and as you heard their cries draw towards their crescendo, you drew your work to a close, saved your files and headed towards the bedroom.

You paused at the open door, leaning against the doorframe to watch. It was a tangle of muscular limbs, Bucky’s swarthy skin pressed against Steve’s tan blonde. This close to climax, they made little movement to acknowledge your presence, focused instead on the sensations of their bodies. But you knew: they liked to put on a show.

Their movements and noises grew ever more frantic, more from eagerness than any lack of stamina, until Steve cried out in a few short breaths, that you knew from experience, were tied to his spurts of come, and Bucky grew quiet with a long strangled moan that signalled the arrival of his own orgasm.

They separated and lay on their backs beside each other panting with satisfaction. You looked them over, your matching pair of lovers, strong sinewy lines, broad strong shoulders and heavy cocks, glistening from their activities. You smiled to yourself like a cat that had caught a bird.

“I’m going to have a shower. You join me when you’re ready.”

And you crossed the bedroom to the ensuite, swaying your hips, knowing they wouldn’t be far behind you.

You were right. By the time you had finished shampooing your hair, Bucky stepped in to join you under the water. You knew your boys were over-sensitized after making love, so your hands were gentle. Softly sudsing him up, massaging the sweat and day’s grime from his muscles. Steve joined soon after, and you divided your attention to include him. You were all silent, just quietly intimate, the sound of the warm water falling around you.

You stepped out to dry off, and by the time you’d finished your nighttime routine, Steve and Bucky were ready for sleep, too. You all piled on to the king bed, and each tucked into your accustomed spot, Steve on his side, facing towards the centre of the bed. He left room on his pillow for you to tuck your head in close to his, his arm draped around your shoulder. Bucky took the other side of the bed, lying on his back, one leg dangling off the side of the bed, more comfortable that much closer to action. But he still needed closeness to fall asleep, pulling you close so your ass pressed against his side, one hand caressing your flank.

And all clean and cozy, you drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been one of those days. Those days where everything went wrong all at once, where you hit the ground running and never slowed to catch your breath. Those days when you feel just about done, and then something urgent arrives and you dig deep and keep on going. One of those days that you were proud of, but didn’t want to see again anytime soon. And now that day was over.

You entered the apartment, trailing paraphernalia as you went. Your purse landed in the entryway, your coat you dropped next to the sofa. By the time you reached the door to the bedroom, you had lost most of your clothing, too. You could clean up in the morning. Right now, you had no energy for anything. Even brushing your teeth seemed like a herculean task. You quieted as you crossed the threshold of the bedroom, turning off the hall light, and navigating towards the bed by the faint glow of moonlight streaming in from between the curtains. You didn’t want to disturb the peaceful, sleepy atmosphere; you wanted to join it. You knew slipping in without waking Bucky was a lost cause. He had been aware you were home from the moment your key hit the door. But the big man quietly welcomed you into his arms as you shucked off the last of your clothing and slipped under the covers. It was only when your breathing had returned to normal, cocooned by his big arms, and you summoned enough energy to nuzzle your forehead in towards his and give him a proper greeting kiss, before lying back again cheek to cheek, that he spoke.

“Rough night?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not right now. Just hold me.”

And he did. You felt the cares of the day dropping away from you, one by one. Their urgency had passed and soon all that remained was you and Bucky and the stillness of the night, and that one big concern that underlaid all the rest.

“I miss Steve,” you spoke into the darkness.

“I know, lovey. I miss him, too.”

“Do you think he’s okay?”

“I’m sure he’s the one taking care of everyone. It’s what he does.”

“I know. You’re right. I just wish he was here.”

“How can I make it better?”

And you felt a twinge of regret at making your Bucky feel like he wasn’t enough. He was. You loved him so much.

“Just be you. Be with me. You’re perfect the way you are.”

“He’ll come back. You know he will. And we’ll all be together again.”

“I know. You’re right. I’m just tired.”

“Come, then. Let’s go to sleep. Things will look better in the morning.”

And with those words, he released you from his embrace. Just enough to let you spread out on the bed, stretch your legs, and properly rest your head on your pillow, though he still kept one arm wrapped around your waist, the other gently smoothing your hair, until, soothed by his regular breathing, you dropped off the cliff into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, how was your day?”

You and Bucky were sitting at the dinner table, tucking in to the lasagna you had pulled out of the oven when he got home.

“Terrible,” you replied.

“HR problems again.”

“Yes, more of the same.” You were good at your job. Great even. But when the people you hired weren’t quite up to the tasks assigned to them, you picked up the slack. You weren’t exactly happy to, but it was part and parcel of accomplishing what you set out to do. It was when the people technically above you in the corporate structure who were the ones who couldn’t deliver what you needed from them, leaving you do their work as well, or see your department suffer, that really rankled.

“It’s not that I didn’t warn them it would be an issue. I told them there would be problems, and they just carried on hoping it would be fine. And now?”

“Problems,” Bucky chimed in, picking up on his cue.

“Problems. And now I’ve got to make time out of my work, to go back and fix something that they’re supposed to do. It just sucks, because now their mistakes have become mine to fix. And it’s not exactly great timing.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to chew your ear off,” you interrupted yourself, realising you’d been ranting at Bucky for more than half of your dinner. “It was shaping up to be such a lovely evening.”

“Not at all,” he reassured you, “I want to hear how you’re doing. It’s not like I can’t tell you’re near burnout. And it’s good to talk things out, and not bury them down.”

And a brief broody look passed across his face. The look that he used to wear almost constantly when you first met, when he had been trying to hold deep inside all that Hydra had done to him and made him do. A look that you scarcely ever saw any more. You reached across the table to grip his hand tight, and gave him a smile of acknowledgement.

“You’re right. Thank you for being my listener, Bucky.”

“You know what you need? You need to let me take care of you tonight.”

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” although you had some inkling based on the wicked glint he got in his eye.

“You need someone to take away your control. I can’t do anything about your situation at work. But in the bedroom... you can trust me with the outcome. Let me take charge.”

“Hmmm,” you pretended to deliberate, as if the idea wasn’t already making you wet. It’s not like you hadn’t been having sex. But since Steve had left on his extended training mission, it had been the routine, pair-bonding sort of lovemaking that was more comforting than any sort of earth-shattering fireworks. “Yes, I think that would just about hit the spot.”

As soon as the words were out your mouth, he leapt out of his chair, rounded the table, and scooped you up and slung you over his shoulder, carrying you towards the bedroom. You couldn’t help but giggle in surprise at this sudden burst of energy.

“What about the dishes?” you asked.

“Dishes can wait,” he replied.

“I didn’t get dessert,” you pouted.

This earned you a slap on the ass, “Be a good girl, and I’ll get you a treat after.”

As you reached the bed, your world spun briefly as Bucky flipped you off of his shoulder and onto your back, where you bounced a couple times on the soft padded springs.

It was only a moment before he was on you, knee pressed between your thighs. He began to slowly undress you, starting with the bottom button of your blouse. You reached for the waist of his pants, intending to get him naked and inside you as quickly as possible. But his hands caught yours before you got far.

“No,” he gently admonished, pushing them down against the bed beside you. “You said you wanted me to take care of you. This is me taking care of things. Are you going to try and take over again?”

“No, Bucky,” you promised.

But as he slowly continued to slip your clothing from your body, taking painstaking care with each little detail, kissing the tip of your shoulder when it was exposed, running his hands slowly down then back up the inside of your thigh as he slowly stripped you of your pants, you couldn’t help but kick your legs to free them of your pantlegs, or reach up to pull down your bra cups, exposing your nipples to his tongue when he was oh so close to them, trailing kisses down your cleavage.

The third time he caught your hands reaching for his trousers, he asked with a growl “Am I going to have to tie you down to make you behave?”

 _Oh God, yes!_ Deliberately making eye contact, you slowly reached for the buttons at his waist one last time.

“That’s it,” he said, laying his body down across yours, pinning your arms to your sides with his torso as he reached across the bed, and pulled a lacquered box out from under the other side. “Looks like we’ll have to use these,” he said pulling out a tangle of ropes.

He started with binding your wrists together, then raising your arms up over your head and tying them to the headboard. As he reached over you, the coarse fabric of his shirt brushed against your nipples, and you decided to wrap your legs around him, grinding up against his waist before he took away your chance.

“What did I say?” he asked gruffly in mock anger. Finished with the rope binding your hands, he caught your ankles, and with a violence that spoke only of eagerness, never of malice, he stripped off your panties - that last piece of clothing leaving you entirely bare before him.

He made swift work of binding your ankles to the corners of the bedframe, legs spread, knees bound outward so you couldn’t press your thighs together to relieve the want between your legs. The arousal of your pussy had long since progressed from slick wetness to a throbbing ache.

Having finished his task, Bucky stood back to admire his handiwork. You were spread before him, completely exposed. Legs held apart so the glistening of your pussy was on full display, breasts spread high across your chest with your arms pulled up above your head. As you writhed in lust and anticipation, you couldn’t help but notice how Bucky was responding, rising to the situation. You rolled your hips through what little range of motion you had available to you, trying to lure him in, lure him closer.

“Now you have a decision to make, Princess,” Bucky began, “I can see you’re eager for a fucking. I can give you what you need. I can make you climax so hard you see stars. And then we can curl up and relax for the rest of the night. Or,” and he held up one finger to make his point, “Or, we can draw this out. I can get you off quickly, and then a second time, and a third. I know you’re capable of it, you’re such a good girl. I can keep you rolling from one orgasm to the next until you forget all your cares at work, until you forget everything but how good you feel under my touch.

“So, what is it gonna be? Which is going to make things better tonight?”

“Please. Please, Bucky.”

“Please what, Princess?”

He was going to make you say it. “Please make me come all night.”

“That’s it. That’s my girl,” and he drew closer once more. Kissing you deeply in reward. His mouth claimed yours masterfully. His tongue invaded your mouth with ease, in a swirling dance with your own, teeth nipping gently at your lips as he sucked you in. You were losing yourself in his taste, his kiss, only heightened by his roving hands, gently caressing your sides, firmly palming your breasts or tweaking your pert nipples. Until you stopped straining towards him, until you relaxed into the moment, content to let him take you when he willed, to let him control the pace. He waited, not until you stopped straining against your bonds, but until he felt your muscles relax, until you gently sunk back down into the mattress. Only then did he release your mouth from his, moving lower, kissing down your body.

The sound of your breathing filled the room, his kiss had left you panting for air. You swallowed hard, and tried to steady your breathing. You’d a long night ahead of you and Bucky had barely gotten started.

He marked a trail a kisses down your throat, moving down your body till he captured your breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue around your nipple till it hardened to a sharp point, massaging the other breast with his other hand, tweaking the nipple till it did the same. You let out a moan of appreciation, and his mouth left your breast, air cooling the trail he marked, down past your waist and navel to your mound of venus, then kissing to the sides, gently caressing your inner thighs, taking deep breaths of your scent as you leaked with arousal, his stubble rubbing on your skin, drawing it out. Until, when you least expected it, his mouth was on you, tongue sweeping up your folds only to wrap his lips around your clit and swirl his tongue in a relentless rhythm. When he could feel you winding up, he slipped a finger inside you, and, the first being met with barely any resistance, slipped a second in beside it. After a few, fluid pumps, he jammed them in to the hilt, pulsing his fingertips upward, pressing in to what felt like your soul, but you knew was only your g-spot. You felt suspended on air, though it lasted only a few moments of steady pulsing from your core, and Bucky’s relentlessly swirling tongue on your clit, and you were crashing over the precipice, waves of pleasure rolling over you as you felt your body clench rhythmically at Bucky’s fingers buried inside of you. At these signs of your first orgasm, he changed his pace, softening his tongue, and slowly lapping at your clit, coaxing you through it. At the first involuntary jerk of your hips, away from his tongue, he relented, removing his mouth from your sex, though keeping his fingers buried deep, and coming up along side you to peer into your face. You could feel his breath on the sensitised skin of your face and neck as he panted close, examining your visage.

“Did you like that?”

“Y... yes.”

“Do you like my tongue on you?” and he licked a broad stripe up your cheek, to punctuate his point, a shiver of pleasure passed through you in response.

“I love it. You’re so good to me Buck, you’re so good at this. I love you.”

He smiled, at this moment of tenderness, and planted a soft peck of your waiting lips. The sweet moment spoiled slightly by the stickiness of your arousal smeared on his face. And when he pulled back from you his look darkened, brow descending, pupils wide.

“Did you think we were done? Did you think you would get off that easily?” and he punctuated his remarks with a twist of his hand, buried between your legs.

“No, Buck.”

“Good. Because we’re not. You’re going to come again for me like the good little slut that you are. You’re going to keep coming until I decide you’re done. Isn’t that right?”

You could only nod your head, as he began to pump his hand into your pussy, the movement awakening a hunger that you thought had been sated.

“Tell me.”

“Yes, Bucky.”

“Mmmn” he grunted confirmation with a nod of his head.

He continued to finger you hard, amusing himself with peppering your breast with kisses, alternating sucking hard enough to leave marks with rolling your nipple between his teeth, until you began to roll your hips into his palm, losing yourself in pleasure again.

At that he withdrew his touch from you entirely.

“Aargh” you let out in frustration.

You craned your neck to see where he had gone to find him rummaging in the lacquered box and pulling out a vibrator.

“Do you really need that?” you asked.

“Why? Do you like my touch better?” he asked, returning to your form, covering your pussy with his metallic hand, thumb pressed into your folds, palm covering your clit. He smirked, and his arm started to rumble faintly, a deep vibration that permeated right into your core. You could only moan in response.

He held his hand there, and with his right hand reached up to cup your jaw turning your face towards him, holding eye contact, thumb gently penetrating you until you came again gasping, body clenching at him.

“Well it’s too bad that I’m in charge,” he said, “and I think I’d better clean up from dinner tonight.”

“Please no, Bucky. Don’t stop.”

“Not so concerned about dishes now, are you? But I didn’t say you’d get a break. I’m going to leave you here with my little friend,” his tone was decisive and commanding. “You’re going to stay hot and ready for me while I’m gone. No relief, only orgasms.”

He had been lashing the vibe to your thigh with ropes, securing it so it pressed into you, no matter which way you squirmed. He looked deeply into your eyes, and turned it on. A soft, buzzy vibration started. A different frequency to his personal touch, and one you didn’t like as much. But then, he knew that, too.

“Now I know you like to beg. And I want to let you without it spoiling our fun. So if it truly gets to be too much, what do you say?”

“Pineapple,” you repeated the safe word to him.

“That’s right. Just 'pineapple' and I'll make it all stop, and we can spend the rest of the night cuddling, if that's what you'd rather. But that's not what you want now, is it?”

“No, Bucky.”

“And what do you want.”

“I want you to make me come... I want you to do whatever you want to me,” you corrected yourself.

“That’s my good girl. And that's exactly what I'm going to do.”

He stood, striding to the doorway, before turning back to look at you, a deep consuming glare as you responded to the stimulation he had bound you to. He turned and left.

You could hear his heavy steps and clinking dishware as your third orgasm built to a crescendo and burst inside of you. You wanted an easy come-down, but the vibe continued relentlessly. Your over-stimulated bits protested, the continuing vibrations edging to the border of near pain.

When shifting your hips offered no relief, you couldn’t stop yourself from crying out, “No, please. Argh. Please, Bucky!”

“What was that, lovey?” he asked. You knew there was nothing wrong with his hearing. If you had whispered your safe word, he would have been there in an instant. “Did you say something to me?”

But in that time, the unyielding vibrations had become no longer unwelcome, as they nudged your body back towards arousal, building your next orgasm in you.

“Nothing,” you answered, your face burning. He knew your body better than you had in that moment.

You swallowed and tried to relax back into the mattress. Instead, you came again, the pleasure this time less intense, but _deeper_. You felt something shift inside you. Moving from orgasm to orgasm not like climaxing then dropping off a precipice to climb again, but rather a continuous rise and fall, like rolling hills. It was like being exposed to the ocean, the waves crashing over you, bowling you over till you lost your footing, lost your breath. Then the retreating sea leaving you shakily panting for air, followed by the pull of the water in anticipation of the next wave. Building in intensity until the draw crashed into the next peak, halting your lungs, blotting out all thought. You were powerless to control it as the waves crashed over you again and again.

Was this what Bucky had wanted? To leave you tied up and exposed? To leave you till your own undoing broke down all your barriers, leaving you only in the present moment. You didn’t suppress a moan of longing for him as your next orgasm rolled through your body, leaving you shivering and raw.

You sensed a figure at the doorway to the kitchen, and in a moment of lull managed to focus your eyes on Bucky’s form. He was standing, stark naked, stroking his cock, engorged and dark with arousal. But it was his face that drew your focus. He beheld at your form with a raw greed that would have scared you in any other state, his look feasting upon your undoing, your complete ruin under his direction. You caught his gaze and held it as another wave washed over you, his eyes dark with lust and hunger, yours pleading.

You called out to him, not with actions or words - you were well beyond being capable of either - but by the pure longing of your soul.

And he answered the call.

His body was over yours in a moment, covering you with his warmth. He drew heavy palms over your torso, long caresses stroking your figure. You quivered and shook under his attentions, his touch only adding to the overwhelming heap of sensation that held you thrall.

He stopped the vibrator, and you stopped squirming, panting as you caught your breath, trying to regain your bearings.

“Well, how was that? You’re looking so sexy, baby. I love seeing you undone like this.” He punctuated his statement with a kiss. “Tell me how you’re doing. How do you feel?”

“Empty.”

He laughed softly at your earnest response. After so many orgasms you’d lost count, you still craved release. You wanted him inside you, cock stretching you out, filling you in places the vibrator couldn’t reach. You needed his cum. You needed that finality more than anything else you could remember.

“Please, please Bucky.”

“All that, and you still need more?”

“No. Yes… No.”

“What is it you want, princess?” he asked, being infuriatingly patient.

“You.”

He knelt on the bed between your knees, continuing on to stretch his body out over yours. As he reached for your wrists, loosening the bonds that held your arms over your head, his cock brushed against your folds in the movement, and you shivered.

“Is this what you wanted.”

“Yes,” and you wrapped your arms around him, clinging to him like a drowning woman, fully trusting him to take care of the rest.

And he did, lining himself up to you, and plunging slowly into you. Your walls contracted and shivered at his touch, at this point, one orgasm flowing into the next, no longer distinct events. Over the nebulous aura of pleasure came the new sensation: full, loved, satisfied.

Bucky began to thrust, tucking his head down against your bosom, holding you tightly even as you clung to him. You thought all sound had been completely wrung from you, but at the peak of each thrust, a happy whine escaped your lips.

Bucky was rock hard and throbbing within you. You knew he was close, and welcomed his seed. Bucky felt it, too, and rose up on elbows so he could look you in the face.

“Is that what you needed, baby? You wanted my cock?”

“MmmHmm,” you answered in a small whimper.

“You wanted me to make you feel better. All you needed was my cock. God, you feel so good. I’m gonna give you what you need. I’m gonna fill you up. Is that right, princess?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” you whispered in his ear in an unending litany as you felt his cock jerk within you, the hot wash of seed sating whatever residual desire you had for more.

Bucky shifted to the side, careful not to fall on your still-bound thighs. He freed you from your remaining bondage by the simple expedient of reaching down and snapping the ropes holding you. You curled up next to his body, holding your limbs to yourself, still faintly vibrating with the echoes of sensation.

Bucky lay next to you, breathing heavily. Waiting for you to come back to earth, to calm down enough to think and speak again. You hovered in that happy, fluffy headspace, until the last of the shivering orgasmic tension ebbed from your body, and you sunk down into the mattress. For a while you wondered if you might fall asleep. But, as relaxed as you were, you weren’t tired anymore. Instead, you rolled to your side to place your hand over Bucky’s bicep.

“Thank you, love. That was... Wow! That was what I didn’t know I needed.”

He grinned in a self-satisfied way, chest puffing up in pride.

You continued, “You’re amazing, you know that. You’re so good to me.”

He covered your hand in his for a moment, giving it a couple affectionate pats. “I’ve got one more thing for you. Hang tight for a second.”

He slipped off the bed and disappeared into the kitchen again. You used the brief moment of solitude to wipe yourself down, then wrap a cool, clean robe around yourself.

Bucky returned bearing two small bowls with spoons sticking out of them.

“I promised if you behaved, you’d get your dessert,” Bucky said, joining you again on the bed and handing you one.

“I didn’t know you meant literal dessert,” you said, laughing.

“What did you... Oh. You dirty-minded girl, you.” he joined in your laughter, giving you a playful nudge.

“Nobody who’s just done what you have gets to call _me_ the perverted one,” you shot back.

“Touché.”

And with that, you both tucked in to your desserts. At the first bite, you recognised your favourite sorbet. Bucky must have picked it up earlier from that fancy little café that made it. It hit the spot perfectly. Cold and tart and sweet.

“Thank you love, this is perfect,” and you leaned forward to give him a tender peck of the lips. He tasted of sorbet, too.

You smiled happily, your heart beaming with love for your sweet man. He had taken an absolutely shit day and made it a happy one. You turned back to your dessert, stopped thinking, and dwelt in your joy


	4. Chapter 4

The day Steve got back from his extended training mission, you and Bucky had met him on the tarmac, welcoming him home with low spoken words and warm, but chaste, embraces, as befit a long-term throuple of your standing. There were still public duties to perform: debrief and organization. It was hours till you made it home, and to real privacy at last.

You unlocked the door and lead the way in, Steve following close behind, with Bucky (carrying Steve’s rucksack) bringing up the rear. As soon as the door was closed, Steve was on you, drawing you and Bucky in for frantic kisses, until he was sure he had your attention, then slid his hands down to tweak your nipple through your dress, and grip Bucky’s firm ass, drawing him closer. You passed some time, making out with your two boys, dividing your attention between them, caressing their arms as Steve claimed Bucky’s mouth with his own. Gradually the tone shifted from frantic to languorous, until you came to a moment where you were just standing, your head resting on Steve’s shoulder, Bucky’s forehead pressed together with Steve’s, breathing each other in.

“How about we move this to the bedroom?” you asked, breaking the silence.

This time Steve led the way, entering the room and sitting down on the bed as Bucky carried his bag to the ensuite and dumped his clothes out in the laundry bin.

“Man, I missed being home with you guys,” Steve said.

“Oh yeah?” you slipped your panties off, Steve’s eyes tracking your every movement, tossed them in Bucky’s direction, then sat down next to Steve, resting one hand on his shoulder, and teasing the hair at the nape of his neck with the other. “Why don’t you tell us just what you missed about being here?”

“I missed waking up together. I missed the taste of your lips. I missed the sound Bucky makes when he comes. I miss the way you go silent when you’re about to.” And as Bucky came to stand at the foot of the bed, towering over the two of you, Steve swallowed, hard. “I miss having a dick in my mouth.”

“Mmmm,” you agreed. “It is nice, isn’t it? Fortunately, I know someone who would be happy to oblige us.”

Bucky started to unbuckle his belt, his look broody with heavy lids and blown pupils. But Steve eagerly took over the task for him, hands shaking with long supressed desire. Steve let out a happy gasp as Bucky’s manhood sprung from his waistband, standing proud and engorged with need. As Steve reached forward to grasp Bucky’s cock in his palm, you stopped toying with the hair at his nape and pushed him forward, till his tongue met Bucky’s leaking tip, then further again till Steve’s nose nestled in to the dark wiry hair at the base of Bucky’s cock.

Bucky let out a low groan, “Fuck, you’re good at that.” His hand covered yours at the back of Steve’s head, holding him there until his throat began to twitch in protest, then a moment longer before releasing him. Steve pulled off him, gasping for breath. You couldn’t resist kissing him, his lips swollen and wet. Together you turned back to Bucky. You took turns teasing and swirling around his balls, his head, licking his length, swallowing him whole. You kept one hand resting at the back of Steve’s neck, but moved the other to cup and massage his cock, still trapped within his pants, but straining to escape. Together you kissed up either side of Bucky’s shaft, lips brushing against each other’s around his cock, until you came to the top, and Steve’s lips captured yours entirely in a deep and consuming kiss.

You pushed Steve backwards, and he reclined on the bed, pulling you down on top of him. You followed him, chasing him with your lips, mounting him with your body. Your whole being felt consumed with lust, as Steve strong hands reached up to paw and massage your ass, his kiss drawing you in. You pressed yourself to him, breasts pushed to his chest, his crotch grinding up against you, and you lost yourself in his taste, until he broke contact to whisper “I want to be inside you.”

“Get his pants off, will you?” you asked Bucky.

You rose up on your knees, to give Bucky room, taking the time to pull your dress up over your head. You felt Bucky’s hands at your back, unclipping your bra, and you let it slide down your shoulders and off your body.

Then, with Bucky firmly grasping Steve’s cock to steady him, Steve gripped your hips, drawing you down onto himself. You drew in a long inhalation of breath as you stretched to accommodate his girth, then subsided as your body adjusted to his firm presence inside you. You began to slowly grind your hips down to seat him more firmly, as deep as he would go. Steve let out a moan beneath you.

“She feels so good doesn’t she?” Bucky asked.

“Fuck, she does! Hot and tight and wet.”

“I know she does. I also know where else you missed having a dick inside,”

“Is that right Steve?” you asked, “Did you miss Bucky’s cock inside your ass? Well we’ll have to remedy that, won’t we,” you cooed.

A long groan was Steve’s only answer, and Bucky slipped in behind you, brushing your hair to the side and leaning in close to kiss your shoulder. You sensed him reaching below you, spreading Steve's legs and easing himself inside his tight ass. You could feel Steve’s cock twitch and pulse, first at Bucky’s thick cock stretching his opening, and then as it pressed in to the good spots. He let out a low moan, closing his eyes and lying back.

“What do you think, princess?” Bucky asked in your ear, “Do you think he likes it?”

“Look at his face, he can't even focus,” and you swirled your hips to prove your point, drawing out a desperate moan from Steve in response. “Let’s make him forget his own name.”

“My time with Hydra would have been very different if this had been the technique they used.”

And with that, all dialogue dropped off, save the deep grunts and desperate whines of love-making. You were all lost in the sensations of the moment: you, with Bucky pressed up behind you, the momentum of each thrust of his hips carrying through and pressing Steve’s cock deep inside you, Steve with one lover's cock buried inside him, pressing into the spaces that made him see spots, his own cock enrobed in his other lover's slick and inviting pussy, and Bucky, his arms wrapped around his woman's soft flesh, her tits bouncing in his hands, the smell of her hair in his nostrils, as together they fucked his man senseless, his cock buried deep in that tight warm intimate ass.

It was only a question of who was going to break first. Uncharacteristically, it was you. The sweet waves of orgasm crashed over you as you shivered and shook on Steve's cock. Bucky felt the shuddering breath of your release and gripped you closer, hands pawing and massaging your breasts, teeth gently nibbling your earlobe to hold you down through the rising pleasure, grounding you in the present. The flood of your release leaked down Steve's cock, dripping past his balls to the place where Bucky was still steadily pumping in to him. As the last glow of orgasm dissipated from your body, it was suddenly too much: too much intimacy, too much stimulation, too much _cock_. You moved to disentangle your body from the mess of limbs on the bed.

The movement snapped Steve back from wherever he had disappeared to, and after a soft lingering glance of acknowledgement in your direction, checking on you as you settled down beside them on the bed to pant and watch, he turned his attention back to Bucky. With a growl, he reached upward, gripping the back of the other man’s neck and pulling him down to devour him in a kiss. Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock, still slick and wet with your juices, pumping him slowly and firmly, brining him back to the edge of oblivion.

But Steve had had enough of that. You could see the spark had been lit, and he was ready to take charge. You saw the Captain come out, as he gripped Bucky tight, flipping him over like he’d done so many times on the wrestling mats. Only in wrestling, you didn’t often have your opponent’s cock lodged in your ass. You winced, worried that they’d hurt each other. But the two supersoldiers knew their bodies’ well. Knew what they could take. You admired the masculine energy they emanated, happy that they had this outlet to express when they were with each other, and appreciating how they toned it down when they involved you in bed. In a moment, Steve had Bucky laid out flat on his back, kneeling astride him, riding him hard. Buck reached for his cock again, but Steve brusquely slapped his hand away, serious about taking back control, choosing to focus on driving cock deep into his gut. Bucky relaxed, taking Steve’s cue and closing his eyes, listening to his body as Steve’s pert asshole slid up and down his shaft.

To the side, you clenched your legs together. You’d already had your orgasm, but the sight of your two boys moving in concert, Steve’s abs rippling as sensation rolled through him, Bucky clenching and relaxing the muscles in his arms, even his metal one showed signs of his heightened state of emotion, the sight of all that had you riled up anew.

You didn’t have long to stew on your own, as Bucky reached out for you absently. He moved dreamily, making contact with your thigh, caressing downward before locking your knee in a gentle grip, hauling you closer, pulling your leg across his face until your core was centered above him, then plunging in with his tongue. Eating you out with all the suppressed energy that Steve had denied him. Damn, it felt good. His tongue was soft and gentle on your swollen tissues, enflamed from fucking Steve and your past orgasm. Gentle but relentless. You felt your next climax beginning to build as he focused his attention on your clit, swirling and suckling with a slow and steady rhythm.

You turned up your face and locked eyes with Steve, for some reason a giggle welling up within you. A mix of elation at having him back, and the silliness of the position you had Bucky in, flat on his back, obscured by his two lovers sitting astride him, crotch and face. But Steve was a man on a mission. Not catching your rising mirth in the least, he leaned forward to capture your lips in his, the swirling of his mouth on yours echoing the swirling of Bucky’s mouth under your cunt. It struck you as more amazing than funny this time. You were going to lose yourself again, until Steve’s assault on your mouth gave way to panting gasps, and you knew his end was near.

You shifted off of Bucky’s face, knowing he would want to see. Kneeling prettily beside Steve, you reached down to grip the base of his shaft. Directing his seed upward and giving him the friction you knew would heighten his release. Bucky, too, had picked up on Steve’s loss of direction and had moved to grip his muscular thighs, thrusting up from below. You knew he was nailing Steve’s prostate with pinpoint accuracy and released your grip on his cock just enough to pump him firmly. In no time, Steve’s load shot out, accompanied by a moan of pure released frustration, the satisfaction in it making your toes curl. You watched the first spurt arc out high over Bucky’ chest, landing across his abs in an artistic splatter, before you reached forward, catching his cum on your tongue and sucking his cock into your mouth, the warm stimulation drawing out a few more bursts of seed when he thought he was dry.

Steve sat back against Bucky’s raised knees, panting hard, watching you with a distant focus. You and Bucky smiled back at him. Pleased at the mess you had made of your man.

“C’mere,” Bucky entreated, pulling you down for a kiss, wanting to taste Steve on your lips, breaking contact to lick stray traces from your cheeks before one last searing kiss.

You turned making eye contact with Steve, then tracing down Bucky’s body, licking up the little puddles of cum as you came across them, watching little shivers pass across his face as you swallowed down his seed.

When finished, you sat back again and asked Steve. “How are you doing?”

He slowly and gently rose off Bucky’s cock, still hard inside him. But Steve was spent. You could see the glow of satisfaction in his face as he settled back on the cushions.

“That was... that was hot. That was just what I missed, without you two.” And you reached out to caress his arm gently, to show him that he had been deeply missed, also.

Bucky rose, too, to come snug in next to Steve’s other side, slipping off the condom, and pulling down on his erection, attempting to switch gears from all out fucking to cuddling for the night.

“I’m beat,” Steve said, “But Bucky’s not quite done yet.” And then, turning to you with a look and a tone that let you know that this was exactly what he had spent imagining on some of his long lonely nights, “Finish him off,” he directed.

Bucky rose up again on his knees, eyes switching back and forth between Steve’s watching, reclining form and you, crawling on your knees towards him. He gripped his cock outward for you, and you met it, open mouthed, tip bouncing against your tongue briefly, until you closed your lips around it and sucked him in.

A moan of appreciation rose from both men. Bucky was so wound up from screwing Steve, that it took only a few bobs of your head before you felt his balls clench, and his cock twitch with his orgasm. He let out a long low moan as he gripped the back of your head, pulling you closer. And you opened your throat and swallowed him down, cock and seed together. It felt right, combining Steve’s and Bucky’s cum in your belly. As quickly as he had come, Bucky was finished, pulling back from your mouth and collapsing back beside Steve. You blotted your mouth, and tucked yourself back in to the other side of your prodigal lover, sandwiching him in a grateful embrace. But Steve had noticed the way you had been clenching your legs together, aroused again by sucking both he and Bucky off. And with a gentle nudge and a meaningfull look, he got Bucky to reach across his body. With the metal hand, not the flesh, and slip a few smooth digits between your legs, caressing, penetrating, with a low, rumbly humm that came from inside Bucky’s hand. A trick he had figured out long ago brought you swiftly to hard orgasm. It wasn’t long until you were gasping your release in Steve’s ear, pleasure blossoming out through your body. As the afterglow took you, you hugged him harder, closing your eyes, and drifted off to sleep, secure in the knowledge that Steve was safe. That he was home.


End file.
